Le monde à l'Envers
by Cheeralex
Summary: Entre histoire d'amour et rencontre avec l'amour , nos héros de la saga Hp , n'ont pas finis de douté et d'aimer ....


**Le Monde À l'Envers !**

**Flash black :**

_" Harry, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi , rejoins-moi à Poudlard , maintenant ..." _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait bien entendu Dumbledore l'appeler ? Oui c'était évident ! Mais s'il s'agissait encore d'un mauvais coup de Voldemort ? Et bien tant pis , Harry était l'élu , il devait tuer Voldemort, il avait déjà détruit tous les Horcruxes , il lui en manquait seulement un, qui était justement a Poudlard ! L'épée de Godric Gryffondor, mais pour détruire cet horcruxe, il devait tuer Voldemort avec l'épée, planter la lame en plein coeur ! Harry avait des nausées rien qu'en imaginant la scène affreuse , mais c'était son devoir ! Il frissonna , et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre s'il allait à Poudlard . Il s'habilla en vitesse, prit sa baguette , et descendit les escaliers dans la pénombre , il était seulement 5h30 du matin , on entendait les ronflements de Dudley au loin.

Harry sortit de la maison et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard . Une fois à destination , il courut jusqu'à

la grande grille de Poudlard , même dans la nuit , Harry n'oubliera jamais ce château , sa maison ... Il l'avait quitté il y a seulement une semaine , mais le domaine lui manquait déjà affreusement .

La grille était déjà ouverte , il courut , et la vue qu'il avait devant lui était horrible , plein de corps gisant au sol , il reconnaissait les Mangemorts , mais aussi beaucoup de professeurs . Plus aucun Mangemort n'avaient la vie sauve , ils avaient tous périls au combats , ainsi que beaucoup de professeurs, il reconnu aussi au loin des têtes rousses !

" _Mon dieu , qui c'est ? Ho mon dieu , faites que ca ne soit pas M..."_

_" Harry , je suis là !"_

_" Professeur Dumbledore , mon dieu vous êtes blessé, professeur ... Je ...je vous ai entendu et "_

_" Et tu es là , je t'en remercie! Écoute je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour te parler , mon souffle diminue de plus en plus ! Voldemort est au cimetière et il a prit au piège la jeune Ginny , elle était venu avec ses parents pour me rendre visite et les Mangemorts ont attaqués et Bellatrix a enlevé Ginny et l'a rapportée à Voldemort . Va la sauver , mais accomplie ta mission en même temps , je sais que tu peux le faire ( Dumbledore toussa longuement , un trait de sang sortit de sa bouche ) Harry ... je t'ai..."_

Dumbledore venait de succomber, du à ses blessures trop importantes pour le soigner ! Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, Dumbledore , le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, venait de mourir dans ses bras ! Il prit l'épée qui était à côté du directeur , se leva et cria :

_" Je vais vous venger , Professeur Dumbledore, et je n'aurais pas de pitié pour cet homme ! Sachez que ce que je vais faire , sera pour vous ! "_

Il s'assit au sol . Il ferma les paupières de Dumbledore , prit sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces en la posant sur son coeur . Il resta un long moment , seul , la main de Dumbledore sur son coeur , à sangloter ! Quand il releva la tête , ses yeux étaient rouges de colère ! Il posa la main de Dumbledore ... Il envoya un message a Ste Mangouste , par téléportation message-codal ! Puis il se releva avec l'épée et transplana jusqu'au cimetière .

Voldemort était planté là , à attendre Harry Potter pour le tuer ... Il savait qu'il viendrait pour sauver la pauvre Ginny Weasley , mais ca sera trop tard , elle sera morte bien avant !

**CLAC**

Harry se retrouva face a Voldemort , ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges , mais ceux d'Harry était imprégnés de colère alors que ceux de Voldemort était ses yeux !

"_Harry Potter ... quelle joie de te revoir ici , il y a 3 ans , tu aurais du mourir ici-même , mais tu m'as échappé , cette fois-ci , tu ne pourras pas ... Je t'aurais , je suis au courant de ce qu'a fait Dumbledore , je n'ai plus de fidèle , enfin si , une , Bellatrix . HAHAHA!_

_" Où est-elle ? Elle a peur de quelque chose ? DE LA MORT ? Elle ne restera plus longtemps en vie ! cria Harry ."_

_" Si tu la tue , pour simplement te venger , je te la donne volontier , avant ta fin je veux voir comment tu t'en sors ! BELLATRIX , viens ici ! "_

_" Je suis là mon maître ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "_

_" Je te laisse aux bons soins d'Harry Potter ! "_

_" Harry potter ,ricana t-elle, et que va me faire ce misérable , comme au ministère , un petit doloris, ca m'avait plutôt fait du bien ! "_

Harry ferma les yeux et imagina le coeur de bellatrix dans sa poitrine , il l'imaginait en train de se serrer . En ce même moment , Bellatrix était au sol , la main sur le coeur , le souffle court . Elle périt ...

" _Et bien , tu es très fort , sans même utiliser de magie ... tu veux que je te montre moi aussi ! AVADA ..."_

Voldemort ne put finir son mot , puisqu'il venait de s'étouffé , Harry en était la cause .

Sans même attendre que Voldemort ne reprenne son souffle , Harry lui sauta dessus et sentit une lame lui traverser l'abdomen , le couteau quitta son ventre , Voldemort le lança en direction de Ginny , Harry n'y fit pas attention et planta la lame de son épée a l'endroit même où se trouve le coeur de Voldemort ! Cet homme n'avait pas beaucoup de coeur donc cela aura été facile de le tuer!

Harry entendit un cri féminin et il vit Ginny tomber au sol . Il courru vers elle et s'allongea dessus pour la protéger de la Lumière rouge qui faisait rage.

-------------------------------

_" Voldemort est mort , Ron , je viens de le tuer, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver ta soeur du poignard , je m'en veux ..."_

_" Harry , tu as vaincu Voldemort ... et tu es venu au secours de Ginny , elle est blessée , mais elle n'est pas en danger de mort ! Par contre Papa est mort au combat à Poudlard , Maman est juste blessée , elle est a Ste Mangouste ! Ils ont bien reçu ton message ! " Harry , je suis fier de toi , tellement fière de toi , si Hermione ... "_

_" Ne me parle pas d'elle s'il te plait... je ne suis pas dans mon assiette pour que tu me parle d'Hermione ."_

Harry et Ron sont allés rendre visite à Ginny à Ste Mangouste et ils ont appris que Ginny ne survivrait pas à ses blessures , pas par cause physique , mais par cause mentale!

_" Ils ne savent pas combien de temps , il lui reste à vivre ! Je vais la voir , tu viens ? "_

_Si ça te gene pas Ron , je prefère y aller seul après toi ! "_

_" Ok pas de problème , va voir maman , elle est a la chambre 115 . "_

_" Madame Weasley , c'est Harry , je peux entrer? "_

_" Oui bien sûr mon chéri , je suis très fière de toi mon chéri pour ce que tu as accomplis et merci pour Ginny , même si ... si elle nous quitte dans pas longtemps , merci ! _

_" J'aurais tellement voulu la sauver ! Mais ... "_

_" Harry , tu n'y est pour rien , si dans sa tête elle était plus forte , elle survivrait , mais elle veut partir , alors ne t'en veux pas ... "_

Harry rejoignit Ron qui pleurait devant la chambre de Ginny , Harry le sera fort dans ses bras et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de pénétrer dans la chambre . Ginny était allongée sous une montagne de couvertures! Il n'avait remarquer que sur son coeur , que la photo d'elle et lui , en train de s'embrasser! Il se remémora ce moment . Des larmes commençèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux . Il s'assit à côté de Ginny , elle lui souriait , elle était si belle ! Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle le laisserait dans pas longtemps ! Durant cette année , ils étaient ressortis ensembles avant que Harry ne se rende compte de son homosexualité , et elle l'avait soutenu sous les rires , les moqueries ... Ginny prit la main de Harry et y déposa un baiser de ses lèvres minces...

" _Harry , je suis tellement fière de toi ! J'ai assistée à ton combat et tu as été d'une perfomance extravagante ! Je me sentais m'affaiblir avant de recevoir le poignard , mais ne te mets pas la faute dessus , si je le voulais , je resterais , mais j'en ai plus la force , je veux te voir de la haut ! Je t'aime tellement , et te voir avec ce garçon , me fait tellement mal au coeur , je voulais vivre avec toi , et je sais que tu ne peux pas et je le comprends , c'est pourquoi je veux te quitter pour pouvoir te voir de là-haut et te voir heureux ! "_

_" Ginny , je ne pourrai jamais être heureux sans toi , même si je suis amoureux de lui , sache que toi je t'ai toujours aimée, et je t'aimerais toujours ! Alors ne me quitte pas , j'ai besoin de ta présence pour m'en sortir , en plus , il ma quitté , je n'ai plus personne alors reste je t'en prie ! Ses derniers mots s'étouffa dans un sanglot ._

Ginny prit Harry dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement .Harry la quitta quelques minutes plus tard .

_" Harry , attends ... tu es pressé la ? J'aimerais te dire quelques choses d'important . C'est à propos d'Hermione , et de ton compagnon . "_

_" Ils sont ensembles ? commenca à pleurer Harry . "_

_" Non , non , qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là ... elle lui sourit ! Elle ma rendu visite hier , et elle voudrait te revoir , tu lui manques énormément ..._

_" Je ne veux pas lui parler après ce qu'elle a fait , hors de question que je parle a cette ... cette ... TRAITE ! cria Harry . "_

_" Sil te plait , je sais que tu l'aimes alors reparle lui , vous êtes meilleurs amis après tout , et je ne serai plus là pour former la 4ème alors , redevenez ce bon trio que j'aimais et admirais tant , je t'en prie ..."_

_" Je vais y réfléchir , et pour lui , qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? "_

_" À poudlard , je l'ai vu et il ma donné cette lettre pour toi ! "_

_" Merci ... Au revoir ma belle . "_

Il s'avança vers son lit pour lui déposer un baiser sur son front , il commença à repartir mais elle lui retint la main .

_" Harry ... je t'aime tant , peux-tu m'embrasser une dernière fois , avant que je ne puisse plus te sentir , te toucher..."_

Harry se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement , comme il n'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, même son compagnon il ne l'avait pas embrassé comme ça !

Ginny lui sourit et ferma les yeux ... ses paupières venaient de se sceller pour toujours , Ginny venait de quitter ce monde ! Harry laissa ses larmes tomber , il prit les mains de Ginny , y déposa un baiser et les posa sur son coeur ! Il fit aparaitre une rose rouge d'amour , cette rose n'apparait que lorsque quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout meure devant ses yeux . Il déposa la rose sous les mains de Ginny et sortit de la chambre en pleurs !

Sa petite femme , sa meilleure mie , sa petite soeur venait de lui dire au revoir pour un long moment , mais Harry au fond de lui était tout de même heureux ! Car il l'avait fait quitter ce monde heureuse.

* * *

Merci d'être indulgent car c'est ma première Fanfic , je vous rappelle que ce chapitre est en faite l'avant dernier chapitre de ma Fanfic , donc c'est normal si vous ne comprenez pas tout , mais vous avez deja un grand aperçu de l'histoire qui va se dérouler !

Bonne Lecture a vous tous ! Et merci pour vos rewiew ( si il y en a ;) ) !

Les critiques , les compliments , les remarques , les suggestions sont les bienvenues !

Bizz a tous !


End file.
